Zoey's knd story
by Amogirl13
Summary: Zoey is the oldest kid living in the weird orphanage/foster home/hospital. This is her story on how she lived in this crazy place with crazy kids, her sister and a young (and redheaded) guardian. Rated for mentioned death and pregnancy words. Please Read :)
1. Meeting Zoey

_**I do not own KND or any of the characters. I do own however Zoey and Maggy Edwards.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Year:**** 2001 **

**Date:**** May 19 **

**Place:****Outskirts of Cleveland, Virginia**

**Time:**** 6:30pm**

* * *

_**Fanny's point of view **_

I just needed to get away. My Aunt and Uncle have gotten drunk again and they were trying (and succeeding) to get me to admit that I'm the most stupid thing ever. My mum and Daddy are on vacation for another month. And I've been too busy trying to protect my brothers from dealing with the same fate as me to help myself. I'm alone and I needed to escape.

I ended up here in the outskirts because my good friend Patton (the only boy I trusts) suggested coming here if I feel sad or need to leave things. I'm both at this very moment.

* * *

"What did I do to deserve this?" I mutter as I walk along the alleys of Cleveland.

"Shut up, brat!"yells a woman from the other exit of the ally.

I, being very curious, creep to the other exit of the alley and peek out. I sees a window and hear yelling coming from behind it. I climb on a box and look through the window.

Inside the house, a middle-aged woman is standing yelling at a little girl who couldn't be older the two. I guesse the little girl did something and the woman is her mother and she is mad at the girl. But you shouldn't yell at a almost infant no matter what.

I step down from the box and leave the window. I goes to the door, knock three times and wait. The woman opens the door holding the girl under her arm like the girl is a piece of bread.

The woman is on the short side with short brown hair. Her skin is pale even with her fake tan and her eyes are clear blue**(A****/N. I just described myself. Well almost, I don't have a fake or a real tan). **She is wearing a pink shirt, brown cargo shorts and black six inch high heels. She would have been pretty if she wasn't scowling.

The girl has pale blonde or 'beige' hair, the same clear blue eyes as the woman, and porcelain white skin. She's wearing a big red shirt like a dress and a wrinkled diaper. Her cheeks are rosy and wet. Probably from crying.

"What!" barks the woman.

I take a step back, surprised at the anger and hostility the in the woman's voice.

"Well, I heard you yelling at the little girl. And you're breaking the law that says you can't yell at infants," I say as bravely as I can

"Well, I don't care. I just need her till her father comes back to me. I could care less about her," says the woman, glaring at the little girl then turns to me,"As soon as her father's back, she's going to the streets."

I'm horrified at this. I stick out my chest defiantly and look at the woman.

"Would you keep her if I gave you food for her?" I ask

The woman laughs at me. When she stops, she turns very stern and glares at a very small me. I shrink down under the glare.

"No, I would just keep the food and still throw her out," she spits out angrily

I think for a moment. 'What could I say to convince her to keep the off the streets until she can take care of herself? "Till her father to come back to me." Her father, that's it!' I turns back to the woman with a smirk on my face.

"What about if her father found out you got rid of his little girl? Then would keep her?" I say smuggly.

The woman lets the information and scenarios sink into her head before turning to me again. Her face is filled with anger, but I couldn't care less. I just won the battle.

"Fine, but since you convinced me to keep the little pest, you have pay me for anything she needs that includes school, clothes, food, toys and medicine," she sneers at me

The woman puts out her free hand for me to shake.

"Done," I say

I shake the women's outstretched hand. The woman smirks. I put down my hand and look at the little girl who I guess is my god-child.

"So, what's her name?" I ask

"I'm Maggy and this pest is named Zoey Edwards,"says the woman,"I'll need your name to send you the bill."

I stand up. I'm the same height as Maggy's shoulders.

"I'm Fanny Fulbright," I say before I turn and leave for home

* * *

Maggy smirks and brings Zoey to her eye level.

"Well, Zoey, it looks like you'll be having a better life. You now have a idiotic godmother to pay for you, " she says before closing the door.

But Zoey knows her mother still won't treat her right. Though she might just forget her terrible her mother really is thanks to, her new godmother, Fanny.

* * *

_**This is stupid, I know. If something like this ever happened it wouldn't go down like this at all. But this is Codename kids next door world, so it can happen here. But trust me, this is complete Fanfiction. Not real! **_

_**Next chapter will be Rachel's point of view. Zoey may not be used in the next chapter, but she will be in the one after that. Please don't hate for doing this. It's just how I see things coming together. Please Review :)**_

_**Peace out peps **_

**~Amogirl13**


	2. Life changes course

_**I do not own KND or any of the characters with the exception of Zoey Edwards**__**.**_

* * *

**Year: 2004**

* * *

_**Zoey's point of view **_

Mommy is in pain. She says that my new brother or sister is coming. She says that it's Daddy's fault for her pain. But Daddy is gone forever, so, how can he hurt Mommy?

"OUCH!" yells Mommy

We're in the car, so Mommy is very loud. I cover my ears each time she yells. I don't know where we're going but Mommy said something about a little redhead.

Mommy stops the car in front of a big, big old house. She turns and glares at me. I wonder why? She gets out of the car and goes to my side of the car.

"Get out now, Zoey-bug," she scowls

I scramble out of the car and next to Mommy. She grabs my wrist and pulse me to the door. She looks back at the car once and locks it.

She knocks on the door. I look at the house. It's made of red and brown bricks with a tiled roof. There's big poles going from the steps to a mini roof just over the door. Just as I turn to look at the door, it opens. Mommy's scowl gets bigger and I stare.

"Hello, how can...MAGGY!"exclaims a little redheaded girl with green eyes and a weird voice

Mommy glares at the girl. The girl is almost as tall as her. Her green eyes are as big as frying with black rings under them. Her red hair is frizzy and in pig tails. She looks sort of pretty. But I don't think Mommy thinks so.

"Maggy, what are _you_ doing here?"asks the girl

"I'm pregnant and I heard you do free services," says Mommy before she screams again

The girl frowns but lets us in. She tells us to stay put while she gets something. Mommy smirks then turns to me. I hug her and the girl comes back with a blonde woman in a wheel chair.

"Zoey, sweet pea, this is Amy. She'll watch you while I take care of your mommy," the girl tells me then turns to Mommy, "Can you please come with me, Maggy?"

Mommy hugs me then leaves with the girl. I hope she comes back soon.

* * *

_**No one's point of view **_

Fanny takes Maggy down a few halls before leading her into a room and closing the door. She turns and is looking straight into the smug face of Maggy Edwards. She scowls.

"How are you doing, Butt," says Maggy

Fanny scowls at the translation of her name. She starts taking down Maggy's vitals and other information that will be helpful.

"We've been over this before, my name is either Francine or Fanny. Now why did you bring Zoey here?" Asks Fanny as she finishes the paperwork for her 'patient'.

Maggy frowns at this.

"Her father died a little while ago in a terrorist attack. I've been stuck with the brat since," she replies with resent in her voice," Her father had put it in his will that his girl and baby couldn't go to a orphanage or foster care or the streets if something happened to him. Also he watched me as I put it, against my will, into mine too. I hate that he made me do it, so I hope this brat gets rid of me."

Fanny looks shocked. She shakes her head at Maggy.

"You want to die?" she asks Maggy, still shocked

"Yup, that way I have no kids and do have my love." she says content then a contraction happens making her grunt before continuing," And when this kid comes let me be, got it?"

Fanny just nods. She feels terrible about it but will respect her wishes. A questioning look appears on Fanny's face.

"Where will they go?" she asks

Maggy chuckles then screams.

"With you," she says,"By the way, the brat thinks you were taking money from us. So she will hate you. Also you can never tell her the way she was treated or lied to by me. Now help me deliver!"

Fanny sighs and goes to help/end Maggy Edwards.

* * *

_**Zoey's point of view **_

It's been forever since Mommy and the girl left. I'm sitting in the living room with Amy playing Go Fish. The girl appears around the corner. I jump up and run over, Amy follows me after cleaning up the cards.

I attack the girl's legs. I look at her face but she is looking at Amy. I look at Amy and she sighs and leaves the room the way the girl came in. I let go of her legs and she brings back to the couch. I sit down and she sits next to me with a sad smile on her freckly face.

"Do I have a little brother or sister?" I ask her excitedly

"A little sister," she says with a smile,"Her name is something I think you picked. Her full name is Esmeralda Jennifer Edwards."

I smile back at her. I told Mommy that I wanted to name her, but she said that only Daddy could. Oh well, I guess Mommy really liked the name _I _came up with.

"Is Mommy happy? When can I see her taking care of Esmie?" I say, very happy

The girl then turns very sad. I don't know what I did wrong, I hope it's not too bad.

"Sweetheart, I'm so, so, so sorry but your mommy isn't gonna taking care of Esmeralda," she says sadly

I tear up and hug her. She pulls me onto her lap and stroke my pale hair.

"Do you mean she's with Daddy?"I ask her, tears appearing in my eyes

She nods. I hug her even tighter. She hugs me back. I barry my head into her chest.

"Who will take care of me and my baby sister?" I ask into her chest

I don't look at her face but I know she's very, very sad and almost crying too.

"Your godmother," she says trying to comfort me

"The one who takes money from us?" I ask looking at the girl.

She nods while looking torn apart. I furiously shake my head at her.

"No, I don't want to go with her. Can't we just stay here with you?" I beg

The girl slowly nods her head. I give her a big hug, and won't stop thanking her. She pries me off of her. She smiles at me and stands.

"Well, if you're going to stay here you better meet the other residents,"she says and offers me a hand.

I slowly get off the couch and take her hand. She takes me to a staircase and we go to the next floor. We walk along in silence. That is until I can't hold in my question anymore.

"Who are the other 'residents'?" I asks before covering my mouth with my hands. Mommy hated it when I blurted out questions.

The girl smiles and gently takes my hands off of my mouth. She chuckles at my big blue eyes filled with anxiety.

She takes my hand again and continues down the hall with me. We reach a yellow door. The girl gently opens it and we walk in.

My mouth drops open. In the room are a few of kids. In the corner are two pale identical looking boys playing with blocks. They have pale white skin with freckles on their cheeks, copper eyes and dark brown hair. Next to them is a playpen with a little olive skinned boy. He has olive skin, blue eyes and fine milk-chocolate brown hair. And in the corner is a blue crib. The girl closes my mouth.

"These are the other resident," she says

She points to the corner where the freckled identical boys are and says,

"Those two are Tyler or Ty and Micheal or Mike Perrie. They're four year old twins and we're the oldest until you came along. They're mom died and their dad is alive but he tried to kill them a lot. So that's why they live here."

She then points to the blue eyed, olive toned boy in the pen and says,

"That is Cameron or Cam Dickson. He's one and the reason I started this hospital. He's been a orphan since he was a hour old. His mom died in child birth and his dad died of a broken heart. I got him because his parents never told their parents about him."

She then takes my hand and brings me over to the crib. I pear in and see a very small baby sleeping. I turn to the girl.

"Who's that?" I ask

The girl looks into the crib and smiles.

"That would be your little sister, Esmeralda," she says with a huge smile.

I look back into the crib. The baby has fair skin and strange cotton candy pink fluff on her head. But then again Daddy had pink hair. I guess I was the weird one with my beige hair. Esmie stirs and turns toward me. She then opens her eyes. I suddenly feel slightly jealous. She has the same deep midnight blue eyes as Daddy. She smiles then falls back asleep.

I turn away from the crib and see the girl by the door. She starts to close it but I run to her. She stops and looks at me with tired eyes.

"What's your name?" I ask her

She smirks a little.

"My name would be Francine Fulbright or most people would call me by my nickname, Fanny," she says then closes the door.

I stand there and stare at the door. I then glare at it. _Fanny_ was there when Mommy died. _Fanny _took our money. _Fanny_ tricked me into staying with her. _Fanny _will never be part of my love.

Never.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it. I have a drawing of Zoey when she's 10 and in KND in deviantart. The link you need to copy is on my profile. Please Review :) **_

_**Peace out, peps **_

**~Amogirl13 **


	3. Can't help but be a tomboy

_**I do not own KND or any of the characters with the exception of Zoey Edwards and the other kids in the house with her. If they sound like your character I'm very sorry but these kids are my creation and no one can take them from me!0`_'0 Unless you ask me, of course:) Please Enjoy!;)**_

* * *

**Year: 2006**

* * *

_**Zoey's point of view **_

"Francine, is the mail here yet!?" I yell down the stairs

"Yes, please come down for breakfast," she yells back

I slide down the railing and flip off the end. I turn and run into the kitchen. I go so fast I almost crash into Amy.

I slide into my seat after grabbing a apple from the fruit bowl. Francine is sitting by Esmie feeding her baby food. The twins, who both are now fully covered in freckles, are having a pancake eating contest. Cam is silently eating his banana while doing his creepy lizard eye thing where he has one of his blue eyes is on the twins at one end of the room and the other on Francine feeding Esmie on the other end. I really wish they would all disappear at breakfast so I could eat in peaceful and non freaky environment.

Francine stops feeding Esmie and turns to me. She hands me a letter then goes back to my two year old sister. It's the one I've been waiting for, finally!

Her frizzy red hair is down and she looks like a every ten year old. But she isn't. She's a ten year old that technically has five kids to raise. I still hate her but she deals with a lot more than most kids her age. Then again she isn't really a kid, just a adult in a kid's body. I just wish that everyone else would see that too.

"Whmm nsnsm ummm," says Ty, mouth full of pancake

"What?" I ask him

Mike swallows then looks at me with his one hazelnut brown eye and his other copper-coloured eye. I still find it creepy that the only difference between Ty and Mike is the fact that Mike's eyes are two different colours. Three copper eyes and one hazelnut brown eye do not add up for identical twins.

"He said 'What is that.'," says Mike while pointing his freckled finger at my letter.

I look at my letter, then glare in Francine's direction. She seems to be listening to everything we say. I can't have the kid/adult find out the truth. Think fast, Zoey!

I turn my gaze back to the twins and grin. I know the perfect thing to say.

"It's a coupon for the Ultra-Huggable-Super-Duper-Feel-Better-Rainbow-Monkey," I say and mentally vomit.

The boys have a look of disgust on their faces, Esmie smiles and claps her hands and Francine stays neutral. I am totally with the boys on the inside. I hate Rainbow Monkeys and anything to with them. To make my lie seem true I smile and make it seem like I'm day dreaming about the stupid toy, when I'm actually dreaming of the new Yipper card. Now that's something to dream about.

"Sorry we asked," mumble the twins

Francine then stands up and picks up Esmie. She clears her throat and we all look at her.

"It's 7:20, so that means Tyler, Michael and Zoey have to get to school and Cameron has pre-school with Amy,"she says,"Get to it!"

We all clear up our stuff. While the twins leave for the bus stop and Cam goes to the school room, I slip into my room. I lock my door and rush to my desk.

My room is light blue with yellow trim. It has a yellow closet behind the door, a blue bed a in the corner by the window and green curtains on my windows. My desk in the other corner of my room. And in the last corner of my room is a cabinet. In it is, my Yipper cards, early photo album, and my journal. The things in my Cabinet are the most precious things to me.

* * *

Any ways, at my desk I open my letter. The letter is actually from KND Articbase: CND program. Here's what it says:

_Dear Cadet,_

_First off congratulations for getting accepted to train. It will be a honour to train you. Second, this letter will tell you where to go to get picked up and excuses to tell your parents so they'll take you. The meeting place is: Ice cream flood hill. Tell your parents that this is a Matheletes camp. If they're still reluctant tell them that it's free and only offers vegetables like broccoli. Meet us at the top with all of your stuff. Remember to pack stuff for the Artic and bring this letter with you to the meeting spot. See you soon, Cadet._

_From,_

_KND Global Tactical Officer_

* * *

I sigh and look around my room. I get up and leave my room. I creep to the bathroom and lock it's door. I look in the mirror and sigh.

I look so boring. My 'beige' or pale blonde hair that reaches my mid back doesn't go with my porcelain white skin. I wear a red t-shirt, baggy brown cargo pants and midnight blue sneakers. I also have huge ears. Scratch boring, I look like a freak.

I look down and on the counter I see scissors and Amy's ear piercing tool. I then remember the winter from when I was two and turned the cat's fur blue by touching it while thinking of the winter storm outside and never needing a coat when going outside. A idea pops into my head and I grin.

I run back to my room and grab the stuff I'm taking with me. I lock my door from the outside and run back to the bathroom. I shut the door and lock it while I start my brilliant idea.

* * *

First, get clothes ready for people to see. I sit on the toilet lid on grab the scissors and put the close to me. I then pull out my dozen of red t-shirt and one yellow t-shirt. I take the first red one and cut about 11/2 inches of the shirt. I then pull off the red one I had on and pull on the new one. I stand up and look in the mirror. I like it, a lot, but it's missing something. My eyes wander to my one yellow t-shirt and the sewing kit on the floor. I pull off the top and grab the yellow one. I cut two circles out of the fabric then two even smaller circles out of the discarded red fabric. I sew the yellow circles on the sides of sleeves then the reds on top of the yellow ones and slip the shirt again. Now this was perfect. I do it to all of my other shirts and slip them back in the duffle bag. Clothes are now good to go.

* * *

Second, fix up my huge ears! I stand by the counter and look at Amy's selection of piercings. I choose two gold hoops and a chain **(A/N I know you can't actually do this but it's a story! Suck it up and get over my non realistic choices)**. I load one of the hoops in, get it in place and pull the trigger. There was a moment of pain before it was done. I repeat the process three times and voilà huge ears fixed!

* * *

Third, hair makeover. I put my hair into a braid and take a deep breath. I take the end of my braid in my hands, close my eyes and start to think cold thoughts. I feel my hands tingle then it's gone. I slowly opens my eyes and look at my hair. The last three inches of my hair are blue and there are several streaks of blue throughout my hair. I smile, de-braid my hair, brush it out, pull my bangs back and put them in a high ponytail. Hair perfect.

* * *

I step back to the mirror to see what I now look like. I can safely say that I look awesome and Francine will freak when she sees me in a two months.

I unlock the door, grab my duffle bag and head to the door with my letter in my hand. I open the door and smirk. I grab the door and shut it. I turn, smile and start to jog to Ice cream flood hill. This is going to be so much fun.

* * *

_**Patton's point of view **_

This sucks. I could be back at the Articbase training the new maggots but nooo! Three cadets thought it would be fun to be late to sign in. Well at least this batch of maggots won't have Tommy Gilligan in it. If this missing cadet is anything like Tommy I might just hand myself over to the delightfuls.

"Hey! Are you in there?" asks a Orange/red haired boy

I shake my head and look down. In front of me are two little boys. One's boy with bright orange and blue eyes. The other has light brown hair and bucked front teeth. I look at them sternly.

"Yes, I'm here now, who are you two?" I ask

"I'm Paddy Fulbright," says the boy with orange hair

"And I'm Harvey McKenzie," says the boy with bucked teeth

Great, I have Rachel's brother to hear whine and Fanny's brother to yell at me. The delightfuls mansion isn't too far from here. Maybe I can make it before sun down.

"File on the bus," I say

They're taking their sweet time. Great, just great.

"NOW!" I yell

They fly up the steps faster than the ice cream flood. Now that's what I'm talking about. But we're still waiting for one last cadet.

I look on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. There are only boy cadets on the bus. Well the Global Tactical Officer will just love this! I step out and bang my head on the side of our transport.

"Whoa, freak alert, freak alert!" says one of the cadets

"What are they wearing?" asks the new Fulbright

"Yeah, and where's their jacket?" asks the McKenzie boy

I groan and hit the bus. The cadets shut up. I turn around red in the face. I'm ready to deport this cadet for making me wait. I can't see anything over the rage that had built up in me.

"Where have you been cadet! You were supposed to be here a hour ago! Explain yourself while doing fifty push ups on the bus!" I yell

My eyesight is coming back and in front of me is a little girl. She has pale blonde hair with blue streaks, porcelain white skin, and huge clear blue eyes. She's wearing a red crop t-shirt, baggy brown cargo pants and dark blue sneakers. On her hip is a blue duffle bag and her eyes have fire in them.

"Oh No, I'm I late," she says in a deadly quiet voice while looking at the ground, then her eyes turn to look at me, grabs my shirt, yanks me down to her eye level and yells,"I don't care if you're cranky but every single person on that bus is early! I'm the only cruddy one on time, you louse!"

She lets go of my shirt and walks on the bus. I climb in after her and all the boys are sitting as far said possible from her. I take my seat, the doors close and we take off. Oh Numbuh 86 is just going to love this.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. Please review :)**_

_**Peace out peps **_

**~Amogirl13 **


	4. Articbase training is always exciting

_**I do not own KND or any of the characters with the exception of Zoey Edwards and the other kids in the house with her. If they sound like your character I'm very sorry but these kids are my creation and no one can take them from me!0'_'0 Unless you ask me, of course:) Please Enjoy!;)**_

* * *

**Year: 2006**

* * *

_**Zoey's point of view **_

The bus is filled with about seven boys including the sign in kid. Four of them are cadets are staring at me with big eyes from the front seats. Weirdos. The two other two cadets are silently whimpering in fear. The one with orange hair looks familiar but he's still whimpering with his buck toothed friend. Babies. Then there's the sign in kid. He about looks Francine's age but without all the stress etched into his face. He's dressed in big winter things and is talking to himself. Crazy. Great, I'm on a bus full of weirdos, babies and crazies. I really wish there was another girl or a normal boy.

* * *

The bus stops and the Crazy one stands up. He looks at us sternly with his hands behind his back. This is going to be interesting.

"Listen up Maggots," he snarls,"I'm Numbuh 60, your drill sergeant for the next two months here at Articbase. Now if you don't prove you belong here by the end of these months, you will taken home. In other words, you don't graduate. Is this clear?"

His eyes sweep the bus while all the boys nod. I smirk when his eyes land on me. I give him a salute and he sighs in frustration.

I guess he was expecting a good, sweet little girl or another boy to be trained by him. Not me, in other words. I guess I could cut him a little slack. He does seem to know what he's doing. Oh well, he's still stuck with the biggest mess since Adulthood, me.

"Off the bus, now, maggots. Grab your bags, go to rooms, change into your coats then meet me in the simulation chamber," he says before leaving the bus.

The boys scramble off. By the time I get off the bus and get my duffle bag, they're all gone. I sigh and start to wander the halls.

* * *

A few minutes later, I walk into someone and fall down. So does the person I walked into. They get up and offer me a hand. I take the hand, pull myself up and dust off my favourite cargo pants.

"Sorry," I say, still not looking at the person," I'm new here."

They chuckle.

"Don't worry about it. On my first day, me and my brother dropped hot chocolate on Numbuh 60," they say.

I look up at a boy. He has dark olive skin, and dark brown hair. He is wearing a green shrift, dark green shoulder pads, yellow pouch belt, green pants, dark green boots, dark green gloves and a pasta strainer on his head with the number 44 on the front. But his eyes are a midnight blue, just like Dad and Esmie.

"So, where are you going?" he asks

I look down at my duffle bag. The KND put my room number on it. I turn back to the boy with a smirk.

"Room 44,"I say," I bet that's your number, right?"

The boy turns bright red and smiles sheepishly. I shake my head at him. I turn around then remember I have no clue where I'm going. I turn back to the boy, this time I'm smiling sheepishly.

"Could you, maybe, help me find my room, Numbuh 44?" I ask sheepishly

He sighs and looks behind him to see if someone's there. He looks back at me and smiles.

"Sure but don't tell my brother," he says as he leads me down the hall,"Pete doesn't really like me not helping him watch the prisoners. I'm Peter Doublemitz by the way."

"Nice name,"I tell him cheerfully,"How will I know who's your brother?"

He starts to rub the back of his head.

"Well, he's my identical twin brother," he says looking shameful,"We work here in the Articbase as the guards. But it sort of gets annoying when your only team mate is older brother."

I frown at him.

"Why are you ashamed? I live with someone who is my very own villain," I tell him with a laugh, "Now that's shameful!"

He laughs with me then stops at a green door. He turns to me and puts out his hand. I slowly take it and shake it. He doesn't let go of my hand. When he realizes, he blushes and lets go of my hand. He walks out of the way of the door.

"Well, here's room 44. It was nice talking to you," he says

He smiles shyly at me. I return the smile.

"Same thing, Peter," I say and turn to open the door

I open it and step in. I start to close the door when Peter blocks it. I look him with curiosity.

"Um...What's your name?" he asks

I smile sweetly and say this before closing the door

"My name is Zoey."

* * *

I'm running down the halls looking for the simulation chamber. So far I've found the cafeteria, the ice cream reserve(yuck), prison entrance and the docking bay. I turn down the last hall and in front of me is the simulation chamber. Finally!

I throw open the door and a robot comes after me. I jump out of the way and the robot crashes into the wall. I stand up and look around. The room is empty.

"What the crud is going on!" I yell.

Three robots appear out of nowhere. I narrow my eyes. These robots are so dead. I wait and the first one comes over. I grab its arm, turn myself around and flip it. It breaks against the icy floor. I stand up and motion for the two other bots to come. One of them charges at me. I jump up and do a roundhouse kick to its head knocking it to the floor. The third tries to attack me from behind but I do a flip over it and knocking to the floor using a floor sweep. The three robots are as cooked as a pancake.

"Okay, Cadets, this is the advanced training room. You can only come here once you graduate," says Numbuh 60, with his back to me

The other cadets stare at me in the rubble of the four broken robots. The buck tooth boy and orange haired boy stare at me. The buck tooth boy then turns to Numbuh 60.

"Then how come there's a cadet in here?" he asks

"Harvey, there's no cadet in here with the exception of you six," Says Numbuh 60

I clear my throat. Numbuh 60 spins around and his jaw drops when he sees the robot rubble around me.

"Now, I will say this for the second time, What the crud is going on!?" I yell

Numbuh 60 just stares at the rubble then me then back again.

"Did you defeat those four robots?" he asks

I cross my arms across my chest and glare at him.

"No, Numbuh Zero did it. Of course it was me! They started to attack me so I went into fight mode," i tell him very annoyed

Numbuh 60 sighs and looks at me. He walks over to a red button in the wall. He presses it then grabs my arm and drags me over to the group. He looks me in the eyes and says this.

"Good job, Cadet. But next time stick with the group."

I nod and he continues the tour. Well I guess he doesn't hate me anymore. Well he better because this tour will kill me with boredom. Oh Zero, please let this be over soon.

* * *

_**Peter's point of view **_

"Where you been?" asks Pete while standing next to me in line for food.

My mind starts to freak out. I've been hanging out with Zoe for the past few days but Pete hates it when I hang out with girls because of cooties. I better hurry up and come up with a good lie. Think, Peter, think!

"Hey guys," says someone next to me

I jump and Pete looks around me.

"Hi, Numbuh 60, sir," says Pete as I try to calm my racing heart

Numbuh 60 grimace as Pete says his codename. I don't think Pete notices him over the chocolate sundaes. I roll my eyes at my twin and turn to Numbuh 60.

"What's wrong, sir?"I ask him as I grab a cookie and go to a table with Pete.

Numbuh 60 follows me and sits across from us. He sighs in defeat and puts his head on the table.

"It's a cadet," he finally says

My brother, who was stuffing his face with sundae, decides to participate in the conversation.

"Don't worry about it, sir. Think about it like this," he says,"The cadet will be gone in six weeks, you only have to train them once and they can't be as bad as Tommy Gilligan."

Numbuh lifts his head off the table and looks at us.

"But that's just it, the cadet isn't like any other cadet I've ever had. She doesn't wear any winter clothes, ever. She beat every kid in knowledge of knd villains and operatives. She isn't scared of me yelling at her. In fact she let's me finish then scares the living daylight out of all of us. And on her first day she destroyed not one, but four teen bots!" he exclaims

I stare at him. I know a cadet. The Cadet is a girl. She sounds just like that. The cadet destroying Numbuh 60 is Zoey! My eyes go to the size of plates.

"Um...Numbuh 44B? Brother? Peter!" yells Pete

My train of thought ends. I look around. Numbuh 60 and Pete are looking at me with worry. Stupid train of thought making me forget to stay part of the conversation.

"Are you okay?" asks Numbuh 60

I nod. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Zoey slip out of the cafeteria. I think of getting up and following her. But I don't I stay here, with my brother and Numbuh 60. I wonder what she's doing.

* * *

_**Zoey's point of view **_

I leave the cafeteria and go back to my room to pack up. Numbuh 60 gave us our sector areas, so now we have to bunk with our 'team mates'. I pick up my duffle bag and leave the room.

I walk down the hall. My new room number is 33, so, I stop at the blue door at eleven doors down from my old one.

I open the door. In the room is the buck tooth boy and scaredy cat orange haired boy. I inwardly groan and close the door.

The two boys notice someone else in the room but don't turn around to see who. I take this as a opportunity to start to un-pack. As I walk around them I see that they're playing Yipper. I drop my bag on my bed, grab my Yipper cards and walk back over to the two.

"Hey guys, can I play?" I ask

The two jump a good three feet and drop they're cards everywhere. They turn to me eyes wide. They don't try to pick up their Yipper cards.

I get a good look at them, however. The buck tooth boy has fair skin with freckles on his cheeks, pale brown hair that I think will blonde, and pale gray blue eyes. He's wearing a purple/gray sweater, maron pants, and black sneakers. The _orange_ haired boy has _orange_ hair, pale skin with freckles, and searing blue eyes. He's wearing a green jacket, white shirt, orange shorts and brown boots. I remember who the orange haired kid looks like now. It's Francine!

They start to back away from me. I frown.

"Why are you two scared of me?" I ask them

"First, we are not 'you two'. I'm Harvey and this is Paddy. Second, what shouldn't we be afraid of? You take down robots, you never wear any jackets, you talk back to Numbuh 60 and you know absolutely everything about the operatives and villains involved in KND." says buck teeth

Paddy nods in hasty agreement. I scowl at them. I turn on my heels and leave the room.

* * *

I start walking down the halls of Articbase. I bump into someone, again! I get up and offer them a hand. It's a girl about Numbuh 60's age if not a little younger.

"Sorry," I mumble

She takes my hand and stands up. She smiles at me.

"No worries, I was just looking for my friend visiting a friend here, in this freezing cold place," she says with a raspy voice.

She looks at me weirdly.

"Aren't you cold?" she asks while looking at my clothes.

I look down and realize what she means. I'm wearing one of my cut off shot sleeve red shirts, cargo shorts and sneakers. I look back at the girl and shrug.

"No, I actually, I feel a little warm," I tell her.

Her jaw drops. I sigh and turn to leave but the girl grabs my arm. I turn around to face her again.

"Where are you going?" she asks

I look at the ground. She gets a surprised look on her face.

"So if I'm a little surprised you'll just leave with a tough face?" she asks me

I nod a little confused. Most people around are used to me doing it so why is she so different?

Her face breaks into a smile.

"I like you," she says," I'm Numbuh 23. You can call me Virginia."

I sigh.

"Numbuh 23 or Virginia Sims. Daughter of Ellina and Derek Sims. KND candy munitions officer, Sector K. Age nine. Currently lives in Kenya, Africa with family. Usually wears black, red and gray. Best friends with Numbuh 35,"I say in a monotone

She squeals and hugs me. I expected her to turn and walk away not hug me! She lets me go and starts dragging me through Articbase.

"So what are you doing here..." she asks

"Call me Zoey and I'm a cadet," i say

She stops in her tracks and looks back at me. I smile sheepishly and turn around. She grabs my arm.

"Not so fast, you're coming with me," she says and continues to drag me through the base.

I sigh. I guess this is what having a friend is like.

* * *

_**Bartie's point of view **_

I'm currently in Patton's office, in the freezing Articbase. I'm was playing a game of Yipper with him when Virginia bursts in with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey guys," she says," Playing with your cards?"

We sigh. When will the day come when a girl understands Yipper isn't just a card game? Please be before I loose my sanity.

"It's not just cards, Virginia. It's Yipper, " I tell her

She shrugs and her smile gets even bigger, if that's possible.

Me and Patton walk to her. She's hiding something behind her back. She looks from Patton to me trying to decide who to talk to first. She, sadly, chooses Patton.

"Patton, you said that all your best cadets were boys," she says frowning,"Why did you lie?"

I look at him. He looks slightly surprised at her comment before regaining his composed look.

"It true," he says sternly

"Sure," she says

She rolls her pretty bronze eyes but doesn't push the subject. She instead turns to me smiling again. I wonder what she's so happy about?

"Okay, Bartie, remember how you always wish that girls would understand your card game?" she says very happily

"Um … yes," I say a little unsure

"Well your wish has been granted," she says and pulls a girl from behind her back.

I look at the girl. She must be crazy because she's wearing a cut off t-shirt, shorts and sneakers in the Artic, of all Zero forsaken places. She has several ear piercings. Her blue eyes are huge and her hair has blue streaks and tips. Patton is also staring at her but in a different way. Some kind of fear.

Virginia is smiling broadly at the girl. The girl looks at her in question.

"You're friends with Numbuh 60?" she asks her, then turns to Patron with a smirk," Girl, even the toilenaitor would be better than captain crusade."

Patton turns bright red. I swallow my laugh but not Virginia. She laughs away at the result of the girl's remark. Patton calms down and the red in his face disappears.

"Very funny, cadet, back to your room," says Patton dryly.

She doesn't even blink. Patton looks like he might pop.

"Now!" he yells so loud that I jump away from him

The girl coolly looks into his face. She takes a step into his office and stares him down.

"You can push the mountain all you want, but it never moves. I was brought here so at least have the decency to respect your friend's choice in bringing me to your office," she says in a tone that might even be scarier than Numbuh 86 on a teen hunt.

"Well whats your name?" I ask her nervously

"Zoey," she says in a bored tone," Perky, over here, wants me to do something so codename, please."

She sure knows what she wants. I look at Virginia and she nods at me encouragingly.

"Numbuh 35," I tell Zoey

She sighs then her eyes snap forward, un blinking, and her body goes tense.

"Numbuh 35 or Bartholomew 'Bartie' Stork. Son of Rose and Carter Stork. KND communications officer, Moonbase. Age nine. Curently lives in West Virginia with his parents. Best friends are Patton Drilovsky or Numbuh 60 and Virginia Sims or Numbuh 23," she says in a monotone.

She snaps out of it immediately after leaving me and Patton shocked. Virginia hugs the girl.

"Isn't that cool!" asks Virginia

I notice Zoey's eyes wandering around the room and stopping at the Yipper cards. When Virginia lets her go, she walks over to them and starts looking at them with a bored expression. I walk in front of her and cross my arms. She looks up at me.

"Are these your best ones?" she asks

I nod and she chuckles. I look at her questioningly.

"I mean they're good but I've got better," she says while handing me the cards

"Really? You're a girl!" I exclaim

She shrugs and folds her arms.

"I live with two nine year old and a three year old boy, I **taught **them Yipper," she says as if it's true

"Prove it," I tell her

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a card. She holds it in front of my eyes then puts it away. I gap at her.

"That was card number 78! How did you get it?" I ask in awe

She goes to the door and replies right before leaving.

"I never bite more than I can chew, Stork,"

I turn to Patton.

"You did lie. That girl cruddy rocks!"

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. I made Virginia her friend because I thought it would be sweet. Please do review. **_

_**Peace out peps **_

**~Amogirl13 **


	5. That isn't a sector!

_**I do not own KND or any of the characters with the exception of Zoey Edwards and the other future kids.**_

* * *

**Year:2006**

* * *

_**Peter's point of view **_

"And now our new cadets!" says Numbuh 362 with so much enthusiasm I swear she could be shaking

We cheer for the cadets graduating today.

I see all the girls at one end, while all the boys stand at the other end. I think that it's, Number 362's little brother standing next to a small, pale haired girl separating the two kind of kids. I can also see that Zoey is breaking that tradition. She is standing in the middle of the boys section. I smile then some other operative in front of me blocks my view of the cadets.

I am by the back with Pete right next to me. He's smiling and cheering for all the cadets. I just clap. He stops and looks at me with concern.

"You okay?" he asks

I shake my head in amusement. Of course he would ask that. I put up my head and lightly punch him in the arm.

"Yup, it's just I rather not be the loudest twin in all of Moonbase, then, lose my voice for when we get one of those cadets on our team," I tell him like he's the younger twin

He glares at me for the tone of voice I used when I was explaining. He, then, frowns and sits down. I'm now curious about this. He usually would punch me back then continue cheering, _not _just sit down and mop. I sit down next to him.

"Are _you_ okay?" I ask

He sighs then leans forward.

"Who are we kidding, 44B? We won't ever get someone else in our small unit. It's always gonna be you, me and Number 60. Why pretend anymore?" he says in evident sadness

I put a hand on his shoulder in comfort. He smiles weakly at me. I return the smile.

"And now onto our ceremony of the code names!" says Number 362

* * *

Cadets come up one by one, swear to kid-dom, put their genetic code in the code moduel and become operatives. I see everyone go up, operating operative cheer then they go to the wreck room behind the stage to relax and prepare to meet their teams. Well, everyone but Zoey.

She stands there, tall and strong, waiting for her turn patiently. It's been forever and they still haven't called her. I'm starting to get worried about this.

The red/orange haired boy walks off the stage, leaving Zoey all alone on the stage in front of all knd.

"Zoey," says Number 362 turning to her small, slim frame,"Do you swear to battle adult tyranny, outlaws, without fail, without rest, except for cookie breaks?"

"Yup, just no cookies please," answers Zoey

We all stare at her. No cookies! Operatives start to murmer about her strange answer. She steps forward to the code moduel and takes out a booger. She turns to us. I have a feeling her speech will be different from all the others. I look at her in wonder.

"Look, I promise to do my all for kids everywhere and if I don't live up to all of the things I'm supposed to I want some other kid to take my place. But that doesn't mean I'm going to change who I am to stay here. If you don't like me here for who I am then fine but I'm a kid that will help with all I can no matter what even if you decommission me. So with that thank you for my chance," she says with more confidence than I've ever seen in my job here at knd,"I chose the code name Number 77A."

With that she sticks her booger in the moduel. And steps back, arms crossed, and smirks.

"Genetic code accepted," says a weird, and slightly creepy, female voice,"Connecting to the Sooper Incredibly Big Computer Ma-bob."

Light start to flash from our huge computer. Then it stops. We all are silent in anticipation.

"Welcome to Kids next door. . ." starts a deep male voice

"Number 77A," interrupts the female voice from earlier

"You shall fight evil adults and teens in the tree-house of. . ."continues the male voice

"Articbase guards, the 44 twins," finishes the female voice

* * *

Everyone is wide eyed. I look at Pete and he looks at me. We turn to the new Number 77A in utter disbelief.

Number 362 looks around and motions for the boss to come up to the podium. He stands up and takes the podium from Number 362. He takes a deep breath and I'm wondering, along with everyone else, what's going on.

"Kids next door, this is a little different of a ceremony for one cadet," he says motioning to Zoey," There's a reason for this. But no need to worry nothing is wrong with the code moduel."

"No need to worry? Articbase guard isn't a tree-house!" yells the main communications officer at Moonbase, Number 65.3

Zoey turns to where he's sitting. Her expression calm and serene. I wish I was getting that look. Wait, what was that! I'm going crazy! Well, back to Zoey before I think anything else disturbing.

"Well, what's your code name?" she asks innocently

He huffs and smirks at her.

"I'm Number 65.3,"He says confidently

Suddenly, Zoey stands up right within a millisecond, her eyes snap forward and her body goes tense and rigid.

"Number 65.3 or Herbert 'Herbie' Cellular. Son of Danielle and Andy Cellular. KND communications officer, Moonbase. Age ten. Currently lives in Cleveland with his parents. Best friends are Hoagie P. Gilligan or Number 2 and Lizzie Devine," She says in a monotone like the voice that announced her part of KND.

She blinks and comes out of her trance quick then turns to a stuttering Number 65.3. She smiles evilly at him and whispers something. He stops stuttering and turns ghost white. She walks away from him, leaving us perplexed, and into the back room.

The boss sighs and looks back to the rest of KND.

"That would be the first reason she is placed in Articbase. She knows every knd member like she knew Number 65.3," he says sadly

Whispering becomes full out panic. Mostly about what would happen if the adults got a hold of her. When everyone settles down a little bit, the boss continues.

"She can also do this for villains. The only way to reveal information is if she asks first and/or she trusts you. This is where we can get information for villains. Another reason, she is a impeccable fighter, so, she can prevent any villain that tries to escape. That is all. If you have any questions on this matter, please follow me to the cafeteria, after this meeting is over. Please do continue, Number 362."

He steps down from the stage and she takes the podium back. He goes to the doors on the other side of the auditorium and stops to listen to anything else Number 362 has left to say.

"That concludes our ceremony. Kids Next Door Rule!" She says and leaves with the boss.

Almost everyone follows them with questions regarding Zoey. Those that don't, just go back to their tree-houses. Me and Pete aren't doing either. We are currently looking for our new team mate, Number 77A.

"That was scary," says Pete as we turn a corner.

"N..uff," I say as I'm knocked to the ground by someone

I shake my head and stand up. So does the other person.

"Sorry, I should..." I start

"Hey Peter, don't worry about it. Let's call it even," says the other person

I look at the person I bumped into. It's Zoey.

"We really have to stop doing that," I say

She turns to Pete. He seems pretty confused. He looks from me to her and back again. He grabs his head and grunts.

"What's going on here!" he exclaims

Zoey giggles at him.

"You sound exactly like Ty when I'm getting dressed. Any way, I might as well explain." she says cheerfully," I meet Peter by bumping into him. We would meet up and play Yipper while I was in training. But every time we would meet, we always would bump into each other. So, yeah."

Pete goes from confused to astonished. He looks at me then Zoey and back to me.

"You're friends with a girly-girl?" he asks

Zoey's eyes seem turn erupt in fire for a millisecond before disappearing. She turns to my brother, all innocent like. I think, it's just my imagination, but, I step back, just in case.

"Why would you say that, Pete?" she says in a tone that makes me think she might cry.

Pete smirks and closes his eyes preparing to list of the reasons. Zoey lunges forward, grabs his collar and pulls him to her face. Her eyes are on fire and her blue streaks turn bright red. I jump back a few feet in surprise/fear of her actions.

"Because I giggled? I wouldn't hold that to far. I can take you down so don't push me," she whispers to him, her voice deadly,"And _never, ever_ call me girly. Got it, 44A?"

Pete nods in hasty movements. She lets him go as the fire in her big, blue eyes disappears and the red in her hair turns blue again . Pete in shaking in fear. I timidly approach them again. She's smiling at us like she didn't just scare the living fudge out of us.

"I like you two," she says then points to Pete,"You have guts and you," she points to me," have common sense."

She walks past us and around the corner. I turn to Pete in amazement but he just looks horrified and is still shaking from Zoey's outburst. She suddenly pokes her head around the corner and scares the living fudge out of us, again. I even jump up in surprise and make a un-hear-a-ble squeal.

"Come on, you guys, we have to go,"says Zoey in a matter-of-factly tone of voice,"And I'm a entire year younger than you so stop being babies and kid-up already."

With that she leaves, leaving me with my brother. He looks at me in horror.

"What have we started?" he asks as we start after our interesting new team mate.

"I don't know, but I can say this, nothing is going to be the same ever again," I tell him

He nods and we continue down the corridor.

* * *

_**I'm so sorry for not posting sooner but I've been busy with work that is evil. Hope you like my new chapter. **_

_**Peace out, earthlings **_

**~Amogirl13 **


End file.
